Entre dos oceanos y el peligro
by yumekimura
Summary: nuevos juegos se desataran en la vida de Vegito y los hijos de Poseidon que aventuras le espera


La derrota de bu fue lo mejor que paso pero ahora nuestro querido salvador Vegito tenía un nuevo problema, la batalla más difícil ya que revivió a su familia, con qué familia quedarse se cruzo de brazos mientras pensaba como solucionar su problema entre otra cosa como liberarse de todo el problema que se le venia enzima. Por un lado Bulma por el otro Milk, no pudo evitar agarrarse del cabello tirarlo con fuerza antes de gritar como niñita ¿Qué debía hacer? Era su pensamiento entre otra cosa su peor pesadilla.

-está decidido me quedare con Bulma- chilla con fuerza antes de tomar vuela a la cúpula de kami entre más se acercaba más sentía que se acercaba su muerte empezó a llorar antes de llegar se limpiaba los mocos con su guantes mientras pensaba que hacer con esa situación no tenía miedo no, el era un guerrero no podía temer a quien trataba de engañar ESTABA MUERTO DE MIEDO Milk lo iba a matar de manera lenta y dolorosa.

Al llegar estaba temblando, sentía que todo el sudor se le acumulaba en la frente sabía que estaba pálido no había que ser adivino toda su familia y amigos le miraba con sorpresa, miedo que entre en colapso se desmaye como una mujer. Miro fijo a las dos mujeres no podía hablar porque no podía se quiso poner a llorar de nuevo tomo aire varias veces antes de hablar con vos de pito lo que ocurría.

-Yo…soy Vegeto la cr- creación de la fusión entre Vegeta y Goku -se presento apenas- y…c-como no pue-puedo vivir y es-estar s-siendo un a-aní-animal….-trago saliva dos veces- m-me q-quedare con B-Bulma a v-vivir-finalizo mirando con pena a Milk que estaba destrozada delante suyo al intentar acercarse ella camino para atrás corrió al final de la cúpula y se lanzo.

Vegito pego un grito la llamo pero poco después visualizo la nube voladora que se la lleva lejos de ahí dio un suave suspiro mientras miraba a sus hijos a los 3 después de todo ellos 3 eran suyos el pequeño Goten empezó a mirarle con una afilada mirada sus ojos se pusieron verde antes de correr, lo atrapo y abrazo el niño peleaba entre sus brazos para librarse.

-hijo, hijo los dos venga unos días conmigo- susurra apretándolo en sus brazos no quiso herirlo demonios Goten nunca tuvo un padre y el venia a lastimarlo sin mirar si quiera que el sufrió mucho

Los dos hermanos Son obedecieron siempre y cuando ellos puedan ir a ver a su madre, Trunsk se mostro algo hostil a ver a Goten en brazos de su padre pero no comento nada es más no alcanzaron a despedirse la familia cuando él se fue primero a su casa volando solo. Al rato todos se fueron cada uno tomando su vida Gohan con la escuela y los entrenamiento ayudando a los ciudadanos, Goten estudiando yendo a ver a su madre todos los día y entrenando con ella, Trunsk sin hablar mucho pero se obligo a ser más fuerte y estudiar.

Hoy era uno de esos días locos Milk se levanto de la cama y camino enfrente de su mesa de tocador miro su cabello largo de color azabache con absoluta irritación le era una molestia cuando quería entrenar le era molesto agarro las tijera como una desquiciada empezó a cortarse el cabello de manera cantarina como si fuera una loca salida del manicomio. Al finalizar se miro no le quedaba duda que ahora su cabello se veía genial era corto alborotado todo desparramado y rebelde hasta llegarle a la nuca, dio un gran suspiro luego empezó a buscar ropa si ropa cómoda para entrenar, busco y busco hasta que se dio cuenta y pego un chillido que medio bosque escucho, cuando al fin encontró algo era una camisa holgada y cómoda para moverse y un pantalón flojo sus pies eran resguardado con una bota.

-siii- dio un salto de alegría mientras se disponía a correr a la salida y salir total nadie le esperaba en casa salto rápido y empezó a volar quien lo iba a creer su pequeño hijo le enseño algo fabuloso voló por toda la ciudades mientras soltaba grandes carcajadas al pasar cerca de la ciudad y espantar a las personas.

Al llegar a corporación capsule estaba Vegeto saliendo de la sala de gravedad junto a los dos niños ella levanto su mano con fuerza y una sonrisa arrogante adorno su labios antes fe gritar-GOTEN VAMOS- chilla con fuerza mirando a su hijo menor

Goten al escuchar a su madre le mira se había olvidado seco el sudor con una toalla antes de correr hasta ella esta y regalarle una sonrisa grande- si estaré listo dentro unos minutos espérame- alegre corre a la casa.

Vegeto miro con sorpresa a Milk estaba distinta es más fue un asombro verla vestida así, no sabía si acercarse o no a ella estaba indeciso por un lado quería acercarse y abrazarla por otro sospechaba que si se le acercaba moriría de un asalto empezó a sonreír nervioso pero algo más le llamo la atención al ver como la mujer empezaba a jugar con Trunsk y el menor se reía con ella.

-hola Milk-le saludo el mirándola con una sonrisa pequeña en su labios.

-eh hola no te vi- sonríe Milk mientras suelta a Trunsk –bueno veo que estas bien me alegro- le resta importancia- yo también me recupero-le mira con una mirada filosa- de echo cogí ayer con un hombre- le dio un golpe duro al orgullo del sayajin.

El saya quedo mudo mientras s desde su interior quería escapar un gruñido de celos, pero qué demonios se creía esta mujer como era eso que andaba con otro estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando Goten salto a los brazos de su madre vestido, antes de pedirle permiso a él cómo debía hacer el demonio que tenia de hijo se fue con la mujer que le puso los cuerno como Emma en la cabeza.

Estuvo todo el día furioso pero porque hizo un puchero mientras pensaba porque debía de estar celoso el decidió quedarse con Bulma empezó a tirarse el pelo de nuevo mientras se lo imaginaba dio un paso vio a Trunsk mirándole con una sonrisa burlona.

-veo que no puedes vivir sin dos mujeres- el comentario fue inocente o eso creía el niño era o no pervertido sus mejillas se sonrojaron quizás el no le educo como debería.

Como espero Goten no fue a dormir esa noche en capsule se quedo en lo de su madre, si estaba enfadado con ella incluso cuando Bulma quiso tener sexo con él, su amiguito no respondía no se alzaba nadita empezó a chillar obscenidades en sayajin ya que toda la culpa era de la maldita de Milk.

Mientras poco a poco fue amaneciendo madre e hijo se dedicaron a dormir un rato y madrugar para poder entrenar desde temprano, como era de esperarse eran rápido Milk mejoraba notablemente estuvo tan concentrada hasta que una idea divertida paso por su cabeza pero fueron solo un segundo antes de caer al suelo estrellándose.

-hay hay…-se quejaba mientras tocaba su cara con sus dos manos lagrimeaba un poco hizo un puchero mientras miraba a Goten- porque me pegaste…-gimoteo.

-lo siento mamá pensé que estaba concentrada- se disculpo el niño poniendo una mano tras la cabeza mientras bajaba a ayudar a su madre poco tiempo después sintieron la presencia de Vegeto que se acercaba con Bulma y los demás muchacho.

- Milk Goten- dijo Bulma con fuerza antes de soltarse de Vegeto mirar a Milk con sorpresa- me da gusto verlo- le dedico una sonrisa a los dos.

-Yo no voy a mentir- dijo Milk con una sonrisa torcida- prefería morir siendo devorada por un infeliz que quiere la tierra que verlos- cerro los ojos mientras seguía sonriendo.

-bueno en fin queremos hablar contigo…Milk- dijo preocupada Bulma y algo asustada por la forma tan fría y poco cortes de la otra mujer.

-mmm… antes de eso quisiera que me preste una nave espacial Goten y yo queremos entrenar en otros lugares- dijo emocionada mientras se acercaba y le tomaba de la mano a Bulma mientras le miraba con un entusiasmo.

Vegeto miro sorprendido a Milk luego lanzo una mirada afilada a esa mujer que a un ni se dignaba a saludarlo se cruzo de brazos y lanzo un gruñido para llamar su atención pero tampoco funciono es más no se digno a mirarlo se acerco a grande sacadas, agarro a las dos mujeres por los brazos y las llevo dentro de la casa.

-crees que este bien- dijo Gohan mientras miraba con una expresión preocupada a su hermano.

-lo dudo, es más creo que luego de esto tendré más diversión buajajajajaja- ríe con una sonrisa desquiciada Trunsk.

Dentro de la casa Milk estaba escuchando a la pareja como le hablaba no se que, ella estaba tan pensativa mientras apoyaba su mano en su mejilla para apoyarse, le escuchaba mover sus labios no pudo evitar contar cuantas palabras estaban nombraban. No pudo evitar dar un bostezo antes de mirar los papeles que saco Bulma de su bolso le agarro miro sin ningún interés.

-ah ya entiendo quiere que te libere al macho con pene grande- le miro divertida a Bulma mientras firmaba sin chitar- ya ahora me podes hacer el favor de prestar la maquina queremos ir a entrenar con Goten unos días fuera de la tierra- dijo feliz.

-no puedes llevártelo- se opuso con una afilada mirada al saber que ni le pelo en todo la maldita estancia desde que empezó hablar hasta ahora.

-claro que puedo- le dedico una sonrisa a Vegeto que lo dejo medio atontado - soy la madre tengo más derecho que tú que nunca viniste- un golpe duro dos raund vencedora Milk.

-está bien Milk pero ten cuidado con el vuelvan dentro dos semanas- dijo Bulma dudosa aunque sorprendida que la otra mujer firmase así de rápido los papeles de divorcio.

La mujer se dio vuelta a mirarla le abrazo mientras daba salto de alegría- siii gracias Bulma era una genio- sin más le soltó -GOTEN VAMOS A ENTRENAR- salto en el aire dando un golpe- prepárate que esto será divertido-alegre y con una emoción que jamás conoció hasta ahora.

El pequeño miro a su madre curioso luego sonrío antes de acercarse a donde estaba ella y abrazarla emocionado por fin tendría la oportunidad de poder salir de la tierra, no podía creer porque eso le emocionaba es más seria divertido, superaría su poderes estaba pensando cómo ganarle a su padre si eso haría soltó una gran carcajada.

-muy bien mañana lo tendremos listo-dijo Bulma saliendo viendo la emoción de ellos cosa que la descoloco.

Milk miraba con una sonrisa a su niño hasta que pensó de nuevo, golpeo su frente antes de mirar a Bulma con una pequeña mirada llena de maldad si ella le ayudaría a salir por la noche poder tener algo de diversión antes de irse de la tierra espero que su hijo este algo lejos jugando un poco y golpeándose con sus amigos- Bulma querida mi vida mi amor- dijo con una vos inocente – podes llevarte a Goten hoy tendré una noche deliciosa para mi solita- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡que!- gritaron los dos adulto, vegeto le fulmino con la mirada mientras Bulma le miraba impactada.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE TIENE EN LA CABEZA-grito Vegeto furioso elevando su poder mirando a esa mujer atrevida.

Bulma en cambio asintió aunque Vegeto reclame él no tenía derecho sobre ella es más, Milk era libre podía hacer lo que quería no entendía los celos de su esposo, frunció el seño mientras golpeaba con fuerza la rodilla de su Vegeto – Milk tiene derecho de salir Vegeto- le fusilo con la mirada estaba preparada para darle otro golpe por mirar a su amiga que ahora mostraba desinterés.

Vegeto se mordió la lengua mientras miraba fijo a Milk con un gruñido atorado en su garganta esa mujer maldita vulgar qué demonios se creía…


End file.
